


Searching the Sanctum

by RedCoatsRedder



Series: The Life of a Cloak and a Sorcerer [10]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Lost Objects, Other, Protective cloak, Stephen is trying, Wong's sense of humor, sort of anyways, this is my attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCoatsRedder/pseuds/RedCoatsRedder
Summary: Wong lets Stephen borrow two very valuable artifacts for forty-eight hours. What happens when they go missing?





	Searching the Sanctum

Stephen prided himself on being a neat person. As a former surgeon, it was necessary to know exactly where he’d put every last tool or machine or whatever it was he needed to use to save someone’s life this time. 

 

None of this had changed when he became the Master of a Sanctum. He was still just as neat and tidy as ever, though now he had a much bigger space that he needed to keep organized. The library alone was difficult, not to mention the rarely used rooms. But he managed. Everything had its place, and everything was in its place. 

 

Except now. He’d somehow talked Wong into letting him borrow a couple of very old, very sacred artifacts from Kamar Taj, which he protected fiercely and let no one, not even the Sorcerer Supreme, touch. But, with some (translation: hours and hours of sweet talking, wheedling, and several deals made) he’d agreed to lend them out to Stephen for approximately forty-eight hours. 

 

And now they were missing. Stephen was certain that he’d placed them safely in a locked cabinet in the library, which he had carefully secured, checked, and even placed the key in his pocket. Where it still was. 

 

He had left the artifacts alone for no more than two hours. Just two hours. Apparently, things could disappear from a LOCKED CABINET in that period of time. 

 

Stressed out of his mind and reduced to a state of near panic, Stephen strode through the sanctum, searching every drawer and cupboard, every cabinet and closet. He opened every door, looked through every room, and was still coming up empty-handed. 

 

That left one last person he could ask, before he might have to face a apoplectic Wong in roughly forty three hours. 

 

“Cloak! Cloak, where are you? I need your help so Wong doesn’t murder me!” Stephen called. At times he felt a little silly talking to an empty (or so it appeared to be) building, but his Cloak came hurtling into the room and alighted on his shoulders. 

 

Apparently when he used the words “murder” and “me” in the same sentence, the Cloak got worried. It tightened a little around his neck and swished in a way that was probably an attempt to be menacing. 

 

It wasn’t working, of course, but points for effort. 

 

“Okay, so remember the artifacts that Wong let me borrow? The really old scroll and the ball thing that had the decorative pattern painted on it? They’re missing, and we really need to find them within the next forty two hours and fifty six minutes so Wong doesn’t detach my head from my shoulders.” 

 

Apparently “detach my head from my shoulders” was another phrase that that the Cloak didn’t like. It lifted off his shoulders and rocketed off into the Sanctum, hopefully to help look for the artifacts. 

 

A sudden thumping echoed from the corner of the room. Stephen’s spun around, looking for the source of the sound. Magic shields up, he ventured closer. You never knew just what could be lurking in the depths of the Sanctum. He’d learned that from experience. 

 

Peering around a cabinet, he saw….the orb. It bumped against the wall, rolled backwards, and bumped against the wall again. Wong had apparently neglected to mention that the orb was sentient. Stephen darted forward and scooped it up. There was a cauldron, an actual regular, non-magic cauldron, sitting on top of the shelf he’d been hiding behind. 

 

He dropped the orb in the cauldron, placed the lid on top, and then for good measure placed a couple of large, heavy books on top of it. One down, one to go. 

 

Meanwhile, the Cloak was drifting around the Sanctum, looking for the artifacts its sorcerer had lost. This was no easy task, seeing as whatever those artifacts were didn’t want to be found. Nothing moved within the silent halls. 

 

After ten more minutes of fruitless searching, the Cloak decided to return to the room it had left its sorcerer in. Surely the two of them would be better at tracking the artifacts down together. 

 

But when it reached the room, no one was there. The Cloak wasn’t too worried; Stephen must have decided to expand his search to the broader reaches of the Sanctum. 

 

It continued to drift down the hallways, now looking for its sorcerer rather than the missing artifacts. After all, one of those things was far more important to the Cloak than the other. 

 

Stephen was growing annoyed. The sentient orb getting away he could understand. The thing could roll, and clearly had some sort of sense of direction or purpose, however limited it was. But a scroll- those things couldn’t roll nearly as well. Besides, the thing had a ribbon with a sort of metal seal or clasp or whatever attached. It wouldn’t exactly be quick. 

 

Unless it could teleport or open portals. In which case he was probably doomed. Hopefully it couldn’t do either. 

 

Still, another half hour passed, and he still had nothing. Not even the faintest idea of where it could be. He’d checked everywhere that he thought a scroll might like to be. The library, the relic room, pretty much anywhere with something old or something made out of paper. 

 

All of the sudden, Stephen saw a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. He went very still, in case the scroll was scared of him. A piece of paper, albeit very old and magical paper, scared of him. That was a new thought. 

 

But the movement turned out to be his Cloak, which latched onto his shoulders. It swayed slightly, sticking close to the backs of his legs. 

 

“What?” Stephen asked. “You didn’t lose me too, did you?” He groaned. “You did, didn’t you?” 

 

He set off back towards the room where he’d originally left the artifacts, the Cloak still clinging close. He was examining the spot where he’d left the scroll, when a slight waver in the air caught his eye.

 

Running his hand along the shelf, he hit something solid where there should have just been air. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the scroll popped into view. 

 

Stephen snatched it up. Yet another thing that Wong had forgotten to mention- the scroll could turn invisible, apparently. 

 

Relieved, he went over to the cauldron where he’d left the orb. Lifting the lid, he looked inside to check on the other artifact and groaned. 

 

Apparently the orb could teleport. 

… 

 

Back on Kamar Taj, Wong was sitting in the library, trying to decide if he should tell Stephen about the properties the artifacts he’d borrowed held. He decided against it- it would be worth it to see his friend’s face when the time came for him to return the scroll and orb. 

 

Wong chuckled. And Stephen said he didn’t have a sense of humor. 

  
 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Please feel free to request something. -RCR


End file.
